Man's Road
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome get into a fight, and Kagome runs away! Will Inu Yasha be able to find her? Read the story and find out, why don't you!


Hey, I don't own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't try to sue me, I have no money. That was the disclaimer. Here's a secret: I don't own the song either! It's from the movie, _The Last Unicorn_. If you haven't seen it then you should. I don't own the song or the characters. Now, on with the story! 

Man's Road

__

Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn.

Dust demon, screaming, bring an eagle to lead me on. 

For in my heart I carry such a heavy load. 

Here I am, on Man's Road. 

Walking man's road. 

Inu Yasha ran across the countryside frantically. He never stopped running. He had been on the move for two days straight, without rest, and he wasn't about to rest until he found her. Inu Yasha though back to the last time he had seen Kagome. It had been three days ago. She hadn't known it, but her body had been in what his kind would call "heat". Being around her had sent his body into "heat" as well. He remembered that being around her without being able to mate had been torture, and, in his own stupidity, he had taken it out on her verbally. He remembered yelling at her…

__

"Stupid wench, we could've found more shards if it weren't for you and your stupid "cramps!" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha for a moment, her eyes large with pain. Then it seemed that she got angry. 

__

"Dammit, Inu Yasha, this isn't my fault!" she yelled at him.

__

"Not your fault? Not your fault! It most certainly is your fault. I'll bet your just making these cramps on purpose, for the sole purpose of making me angry! Well, It's working" he had yelled right back.

__

"I'm not doing this on purpose, dammit; it really hurts! But why would you care? You never care about anyone but yourself!" 

"Maybe you should just take your damn cramps and go home then! I wish I'd never met you, you baka wench!" he yelled. Everything suddenly got quiet. Kagome looked at him for a moment, shocked. Then she had just turned around and ran…away from him…

__

I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down. 

The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found. 

It will be a long time till I find my abode.

Here I am, on Man's road. 

Walking man's road. 

Inu Yasha ran through the forest as fast as he could towards the well. He was…almost…there! Without another thought, he just jumped through the well and into her time. He was out of the well and into the courtyard in record time. He dashed for the back door, and ran into the house. Kagome's family was having dinner when he finally reached them. Inu Yasha immediately noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

"Where is she old man?" he demanded, his ears twitching in anger. Kagome's grandfather looked at Inu Yasha in confusion. 

"You mean she wasn't with you?" he asked, trepidation creeping into his raspy voice. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"No. We got in a fight a couple of days ago, and she ran away. I followed her scent, and I know that she went back through the well, but I can't smell anything as good in this time."

"So you're saying that you don't know where my child is?" Kagome's mother exclaimed her voice loud with pain. "I entrusted you with the care of my little girl, and you hurt her bad enough that she ran away! How could you Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha laid his ears back in shame. What she said was true. He was so deep in thought; he almost didn't hear the voice of Kagome's little brother, Sota. Kagome's family stopped there quarreling at the sound of his voice.

"I saw Kagome last night. She came back to get some stuff, she told me that she was going away, but that I wasn't supposed to tell." Sota told them. Inu Yasha growled and stalked across the room. Kagome's mother suddenly caught him. 

"Please. Please, Inu Yasha, find my baby! I don't know where she is, but she could be hurt! You've got to go find her!" Inu Yasha growled at her, but inside he was terrified; what if she needed his help? She was all alone, with no one there to protect her. He knew that it was entirely his fault, he had hurt her feelings. He looked down at Kagome's mother, who was clutching the end of his yukata and crying. He looked at Sota, who was on the verge of tears. Lastly he looked at Kagome's grandfather. There were no tears in his eyes, just a bitter disappointment towards Inu Yasha. He hated to admit it to himself, but he had always wanted the old man's respect. He placed a hand on Kagome's mother's shoulder. 

"I will find Kagome, and I will bring her back. It's all my fault, and I'm the only one that can do this. I promise that I will bring her back, no matter what." Grandfather looked at Inu Yasha for a moment before nodding.

"Go then, and bring her back. I have a feeling that you're the one she needs anyway. Find my granddaughter, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha bowed before Kagome's family, and without another word, left the house. He tried to pick up her scent; it led him towards a city.

'_Kagome_' he thought, '_I'll find you._' And with that, he took off running, towards the city's bright lights. 

__

Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays.

The stars fade, the nightshade falls and makes the world afraid. 

It waits in silence for the sky to explode. 

Here I am on Man's road. 

Walking man's road. 

Inu Yasha ran through the darkened streets, all senses attuned to any sign of Kagome. He was getting absolutely no readings. Ever since he had reached the city, her scent had steadily faded to nothing. It could be because it was raining, or because…no, he wouldn't let himself think like that. He searched high and low, just looking. When he saw a girl standing at a street corner, he almost jumped for joy, because she had long black hair. When he got closer, he saw that it was just a prostitute. She noticed him at about the same time, and began making advances. He walked up to her reluctantly.

"Hey sugar, how about you and me go and have a little party?" The one with the black hair suggested, almost leering at him. He pulled back in disgust. But then he thought of an idea.

"I'm looking for a young girl, about 16, with long black hair, named Kagome. Do you know her?" the prostitute shook her head sadly.

"No, I sure don't. Who is she to you?" Inu Yasha was about to tell her tat it was none of her business, but stopped himself.

"She's…my best friend in the world. We …had a fight and she ran away. I've managed to trace her to this city, but I don't know where she could be. Please help me." He pleaded. The prostitute again shook her head sadly.

"Honey, I can tell you that kids run away to the city every day. Less than half of them make it. Half of them go home, and take their dues, but the other half isn't so lucky. Most girls that live here, fall prey to the creatures of the night, and end up like me." Inu Yasha looked at her, startled.

"You were a runaway?" she nodded. 

"Yes, I was. I can't tell you where your friend would be, but you had better find her fast. The city isn't a good place for sweet little girls. It chews them up and spits them out again. I'm one of the "lucky" ones." She said, and laughed bitterly. Inu Yasha pressed a coin into her hand. She started to protest, but Inu Yasha shook his head.

"No, keep it. Thank you for your help. I'll find her, I know I will. Thank you!" He called, as he ran up the street towards an alley. Now more determined than ever to find Kagome, he ran through the streets, searching for her scent.

"Kagome, I'll find you, I promise. I won't let you end up like that." He whispered as he searched. He knew she was there somewhere, just waiting…waiting for him…he would find her though…he had too. 

Hahaha, this story was a cliffhanger! If you want a second story about Inu Yasha finding poor little Kagome, you know what to do. Reviews, please, or I can't make a sequel, and poor little Kagome will be lost in the city forever….


End file.
